Don't leave me at winter
by Blue Label
Summary: the main characters in this story are Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. The story tells of how love can be painful, betrayed and treacherous. I promise a lot of changes in the plot in every episode. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The winter is came to Ben's house. The beautiful snow almost covered the street, almost to think there isn't dirt in there… Ben was almost prepared to go out and play with the snow.

"Gwen, are you coming?, I need to build a snowman like every charismas" shouted Ben from down stairs.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming!" Said Gwen while she put her coat that she bought last year.

Gwen was going down the stairs and looked really nice with her coat.

"wow…" said Ben

"what happen?" said Gwen blushing

"nothing, you just really look beautiful today…" said Ben while he was smiling.

"come, we need to do a snow angels like always" said Gwen and ran out to the yard of the house.

"Don't forget the Snow man!" shouted Ben and ran after her.

The night as fallen and the snow start to fall again from the sky. A big storm has come.

It was fun today, right Gwen?" said Ben while he was drinking his coco" "

"Yeah, I had lots of fun with you, your amazing Ben" said Gwen

"you too" said Ben

Suddenly the phone ring.

"Let me answer that" said Gwen

"Ten's house, Gwen speaking…"

*Hey Gwen, this is Kevin. I'm coming to your house now. I really want to spend the charismas with you*

"who is this? " said Ben to Gwen..

"it's Kevin, he want to come now…" said Gwen

"Ho.. well, ok…" said Ben and walked to hes room.

"what happen?" said Gwen.

"Nothing, I just don't like this kid so much, sorry" said Ben while he was sigh and walked away…

An hour later, Ben was watching the TV. Suddenly Gwen walked down the stairs with Kevin and said that they are going out.

"going out? So with who I will eat the chrisms dinner?" said Ben.

"I don't know but we are really hurry... bye" said Gwen.

"Gwen, I think I forgot my scarf in your room, go out I will be come in a minuet. Im just going to take it" said Kevin.

"Sure…" said Gwen and closed the door

"Hey Ben" said Kevin, but Ben didn't answered

"Okay, listen to me you fucking looser, I see you have feeling to Gwen, and for some reason I think Gwen have the same feelings to you" said Kevin Madly

"REALLY?" said Ben

"don't "REALLY" me you fucking idiot. If I want to laid Gwen until the end of the year, I can't let to idiots like you ruin my plans… so back off or you regret this day… am I clear!" Shouted Kevin.

"Gen bent, Kevin, get bent…." Said Ben while he lower his head.

Kevin walked out and slammed the door.

Meanwhile, Gwen and Kevin went to the forest and sat on the ground.

"it's took you a lot of time to get your scarf back" said Gwen while Kevin poured the wine in Gwen glass.

"yeah, I couldn't find him. He was under you bad, and besides this, your stupid cousin start course me because I'm dating you" lied Kevin.

"Really?, why did he do it?" said Gwen surprised.

"I don't know, you know your cousin is mess up weirdo" said Kevin and laugh a little.

"Hey! Don't talk about him like this! You know I hate this!" said Gwen madly

"I'm joking, I'm joking baby… sorry" said Kevin and start to kiss Gwen.

Gwen stopped him and said "No, you have to tell me now what is said to you, why he course you".

"I don't know, he just said he can't stand you anymore and the hanging out with you today was his boring day in his life" said Kevin

"oh my god… he really said that?" asked Gwen with tears in her eyes…

"Baby, baby don't take it so personal. I told you… he is one messed up kid… he don't worth you crying" said Kevin and kiss Gwen.

"you right, he don't…" said Gwen and kissed him back.

After two hours Gwen got back to her house.

"Hey Gwen… how was your night?" asked Ben.

Buy Gwen didn't answer him.

"Gwen? Are you ok?"

"No, I'm not ok… please leave me alone…" said Gwen

"Why? What happen? What I did ?" asked Ben surprised.

"Tell me Ben, do you think you can talk to me like this, and then act like everything is fine?" asked Gwen madly.

"I'm not sure I know what are you talking about Gwen." Said Ben

"Well Ben, believe it or not, Im not your freaking doll that you can play with her when ever you want!"

"What do you mean Gwen?" asked Ben sadly

"Kevin told me everything… if u can't stand me anymore you can say it to me, and not talk to me like this behind my back!" cried Gwen

"He is lying! I never said something bad at you… I will never do it and you know that Gwen!"

"Fuck you, Ben… fuck you"

Gwen stared to cry like crazy. She went to her room and slapped the door.

A day later

Gwen's phone was ringing

"Hey Kevin, Be right there" said Gwen

*Come on, I'm waiting for you in the car* said Kevin and finish the call.

Gwen walked down the stairs right to the door.

"Where are you going?" said Ben.

"it doesn't matter to you, I don't want to speak with you ever again" said Gwen and went out.

"Hey baby" said Kevin while he open the car's window. " today is going to be a really special night for us"

"what you mean?" said Gwen.

"You will see baby" said Kevin and started to drive.

He took her to a quite park that looks really dark.

"Pretty creepy here, don't you think?" asked Gwen.

"yeah, yeah…" said Kevin and start to kiss Gwen like crazy.

"wow… wow, Kevin I told you I want to wait… I'm not ready for it yet" said Gwen

"Come on! Don't be such a child!" said Kevin and continued to kiss her

"No, Kevin I said no!" But he didn't stop. "Leave me alone, Kevin" said Gwen and pushed him to the ground.

"Fuck you little girl, I can' t believe I even spent time on you. You can go to your freak, that Ben! You two are matching together!" shouted Kevin.

"But you say.."

"Yeah yeah, I know what I say!," said Kevin. "I lied to you bitch. But now you can go to hell" shouted Kevin and went away to his car.

"Wait, you can't leave me here! Its far away from home!" cried Gwen

"Fuck you" said Kevin and gave her the "Finger" while he is started to drive.

Well, what do you think?

Please leave reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen didn't know what to do… she cried and start to look for a pay phone. After a long walk in the lonely park she found an orange dusty pay phone near to the road… when she tried to make this call, her hands were so shaking from the cold and the scared himself, so she barley clicked on the numbers.

The phone was ringing…

"Ten's house, Ben speaking" said ben from the other side of the phone.

"Ben?" asked Gwen quietly, but Ben didn't answer

"I'm sorry!" cried Gwen. "I'm sorry, I really am sorry!"

But Ben didn't answer.

"Ben, please talk to me! I'm so sorry. I didn't know Kevin lied to me…" said Gwen while her tears falling down her cheek.

Ben just took a big breath and didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry... he lied to me! He tried to make out with me but when I said no he left me here alone! Please Ben help me!" cried Gwen.

"Where are you right now?" said Ben stonely.

"I'm at 64 Head Street, neat the old park we used to go when we are young" said Gwen quietly

"Be right there…" said Ben and hung up the phone.

Twenty minutes later

Gwen noticed Ben's car waiting for him near to the road. She ran over there and got in to the car.

"Hey…" said Gwen while she got in to the car

But Ben didn't answer and just turn the music louder

"Can you please just talk to me?" said Gwen

"No, I can't…" answer Ben sighed.

"Ben, please… I'm sorry" said Gwen sadly.

"You know what Gwen? I'm sorry… I have been a fool" said Ben

"Please don't say it" said Gwen

"No! No Gwen !" said Ben madly. "I'm tired to take care of you all the time. I'm nothing to! NOTHING! Just plastic…."

"It's not true Ben… I promise you it's not true" cried Gwen

"If it is not true, why you didn't believe me instead of believe that jerk? Those day were terrible to me! *sight* and you know what was the hardest part of all this? That I can't do anything…" said Ben and closed his eyes for a second.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry… he said to me some awful things that you said about me" said Gwen trying to protect herself.

"You know what I really said to you that night?" said Ben. " I said to Kevin that that I love you… that for some reason I have feeling for you Gwen, but I'm glad that's over…"

Gwen just closed her eyes full of tears and didn't say anything…

After the got back to their house they both went a sleep without saying a word. Gwen thought to herself that that was the saddest day of her life…

**At 3:23 AM.**

"Gwen! Gwen! Come out! I'm sorry!" a voice sound from outside next to Gwen's window. "Gwen! Please come outside!"

Gwen woke up to the screams that she heard from outside… she was so scared. She walked near to her window and try to look who is the person that scream like this. When she looked outside. She saw near to the street light Kevin, with a bottle of Vodka in his hand. He was complete drunk.

"Go away Kevin! Please just go away!" shouted Gwen in scared.

"No! I'm not going until you coming down stairs to talk to me!" said Kevin angry

"Kevin, please go…" said Gwen while she is crying… "You are drunk!"

"I'm not drunk baby! This is me! This is Kevin! Isn't that funny?" said Kevin and start to scream to the sky "ho ho!"

Suddenly Ben woke up and went fast to Gwen's room.

"Ben!" said Gwen surprised and tried to close the window.

"Who is screaming like this?" said Ben angry. But Gwen didn't answer. For some reason she knew that she doesn't need to tell him because it will end badly.

"Answer me Gwen!" said Ben and walked to the window to look himself.

"Kevin…" said Ben quietly " this time it will end badly!" said Ben while he ran outside…


	3. Chapter 3

Ben went down the stairs fast has he could and opened the door.

When he opened the door he saw Kevin. Circle around with his alcohol bottle in his hand. He was very drunk.

"Kevin, you mother fucker, get the hell from here!" Shouted Ben as he looks confident than ever.

Kevin started to laugh and get closer to Ben.

"No, first I want to see Gwen… Gwen you little bitch! Come down here!" Screamed Kevin,

"Kevin, I will say it one more time, get the fuck off, or you will regret this moment" said Ben

"I'm not scared of you, you piece of shit… your nothing to me, you are just a little boy"

"Leave me alone, and leave Gwen alone… we don't want any contact with you! Look at you, look at you! You are pathetic!" said Ben while he looks on Kevin's eyes.

"I'm pathetic? I'm pathetic? You are the fucking pathetic here!" said Kevin and started to laugh. "Look at you! You are fucking joke! You love Gwen since I remember you, and she doesn't love you back… and me?" smiled Kevin " I just told Gwen a little tiny lie about you and she be believed to me and not to you… are you get the idea dushbag? Gwen will always loves me more then she loves you…" said Kevin and take other sip from his bottle

Ben just didn't say anything.

Suddenly the rain start to fall down.

"Look Ben, Look! Even the sky are crying…it is pitiful… I'm sorry kid, it looks like your lost!" said Kevin and raised his hands to the air to feel the rain.

"you can tell about me lots of stuff, Kevin, maybe it right… Gwen didn't like me and she never will" said Ben while the lighting start to came. "But you never can tell about me that in pitiful… I wish for you man, that someday, you will be a little closer to the man I am today..." said Ben and started to walk away.

"Hey! Come back here you mother fucker!" come back here when I talk to you!" screamed Kevin while Ben started to walk away from here

"Come back!" Screamed Kevin and threw the Vodka bottle and smashed it on Ben's head. Ben felt to the ground. He was shocked. He took his hand and put it on his hand, it was all blood.

"I'm sorry Ben! I didn't mean to do it!" said Kevin freighted.

It was quiet.

"You fucker!" screamed Ben and started to run to Kevin and punch him in the face.

"I hate you!, you ruined my life!" shouted Ben while he punched Kevin in the face. Kevin fell down on the ground and the rain keep falling. Ben kept punching him so much so Kevin blacked out!

"Stop it! Stop it!" shouted Gwen that came out scared from inside, " you are killing him!" cried Gwen while her tears are falling down, but Ben continued punching Kevin all over the face. a puddle of blood was under Kevin.

"Stop it! Please Ben! Stop it!" Screamed Gwen.

"You took my life away from me! You took my love away from me! You took Gwen away from me!" Screamed Ben and continued punching Kevin more and more. Gwen was just crying and crying and the rain and the lighting just got bigger. When finally Ben stopped himself, it was look too late. All that they can here was the police siren that become more and more closer…


End file.
